Um amor incomum
by Cassie Longbottom
Summary: E se depois de tudo Bella Cullen descobrisse que tem uma irmã humana e o mais novo membro do Clã Cullen fosse atraído pelo sangue dela. Isso aqui é um teste. Provavelmente haverão modificações nos dois primeiros capítulos.
1. Charlie

Capítulo I:

Eu estava nervosa. Nunca na minha vida inteira, que se resume apenas aos meus dezesseis anos, havia saído da minha cidade natal. Eu nasci em Laredo, Texas, e jamais havia viajado de avião, até este momento em que me encontro sentada ao lado da Assistente Social designada para cuidar do meu caso pelo meritíssimo juiz da vara de família. Por certo ele ficou com receio que eu pegasse a minha passagem e mudasse subitamente o seu destino, para sei lá tipo, Carmel na Califórnia. Pelo menos lá não chove o ano todo e é tão quente quanto o Texas.

Laredo era uma cidade povoada por descendentes dos nativos americanos e dos pioneiros que fundaram a cidade em busca do ouro e da fortuna, mas também tinha uma considerável população originária das fronteiras mexicanas. Minha amiga Jeenna era uma prova viva disso, com seus longos cabelos negros e a pele de uma cor de bronze fundido arrasava nas festas da escola e nos festivais promovidos pela Comissão de Senhoras da cidade, ao contrário de mim: branca como uma folha de papel no meio de tantos frutos da miscigenação texana.

Bem, o fato é que estou indo morar com Charlie Swan, e vocês devem estar se perguntando o porquê disso.

Charlie é o meu pai biológico. Nós nunca nos vimos antes. Ele desconhecia a minha existência até um mês atrás, apesar de eu saber exatamente quem ele é desde os meus três anos quando minha mãe me mostrou uma foto dele.

"Este é seu pai, Alex." - Minha mãe segurava uma foto já meio que amarelada com mãos trêmulas me segurando em seu colo depois de eu ter perguntado por que todo mundo do parquinho e da creche tinha pai menos eu. E desde esse dia eu percebi que minha mãe sofria em silêncio. Não pude entender exatamente por que. Afinal, eu só tinha três anos.

Mas conforme o tempo ia passando e eu fui entendendo o mundo que nos cerca, pude perceber o quanto minha mãe sofria e se sacrificava para cuidar de mim e de minha avó doente. Do seu olhar triste, do seu semblante cansado, das roupas gastas ou compradas em liquidação e principalmente de como ela parecia cada vez mais sozinha. Minha mãe ainda era apaixonada por ele...

E isso me fazia detestá-lo.

Por que ele não vinha buscá-la?

Por que ele não ligava?

Por que ele não escrevia?

Por que ele ainda amava a sua ex-esposa. Foi o que a minha avó, Amy, me disse na mesa do jantar de Ação de Graças quando ela achou que eu tinha idade suficiente pra entender as armadilhas do coração. Ou seja, isso foi no ano passado. E eu nunca vou entender...

Esse também foi o nosso último jantar de ação de graças. Vovó se foi logo depois.

E há um mês atrás mamãe foi ao seu encontro vítima de um câncer que talvez tenha sido desenvolvido por causa da vida corrida que levava, ou da depressão que sofria.

Pra mim ela se foi por causa do desamor. Minha mãe morreu aos poucos a cada ano. Por causa do seu amor não correspondido pelo meu pai.

E é por isso que eu jurei pra mim mesma que iria embora de Forks assim que completasse a maior idade. Que eu só tinha que ficar por dois anos. Dois anos e eu estaria livre pra fazer o que bem entendesse.

E que jamais eu vou entregar o meu coração pra alguém desse jeito.

Dois anos... Setecentos e trinta dias. Era essa a minha pena.

E eu já estava infeliz.

Infeliz por que eu ia ter que conviver com um homem que eu não conheço e que não queria conhecer. E de quebra uma meia-irmã que recebeu todo o afeto e carinho do "nosso pai".

Tá certo que isso não aconteceu em tempo integral. A Isabella ou Bella só foi morar com o Charlie depois que a mãe dela se casou com um jogador de futebol. E por viajar tanto atrás do marido a minha meia-irmã foi morar com ele quando tinha a minha idade. Conheceu um carinha na escola e casou-se aos dezoito anos. Apavorante, não!

Quer dizer, eu não pretendo seguir os passos dela. Não de jeito nenhum. Quanto mais cedo eu pular fora daquela casa e daquela cidade melhor.

Ainda de quebra tive que deixar para trás os meus amigos: Jeenna, Ian, Marc, a minha escola e os meus amigos do restaurante em que minha mãe e eu trabalhávamos desde que eu tinha doze anos. Ela como cozinheira e eu como aprendiz.

Até o meu cachorro, Jolly, eu tive que deixá-lo com o Ian e o meu cavalo coyote, bem ele não era exatamente meu, mas era como se fosse, já que Judd sempre me deixava cavalgá-lo quando eu ia com a Jeenna no rancho dele e da esposa nos fins de semana.

Se eu tivesse dezoito anos... Tudo seria diferente... Eu não estaria indo pro matadouro agora. Eu me sinto como um dos touros do Rancho do Judd sendo levada para aquele corredor onde deixam os animais aguardando a hora do abate.

Quando o avião aterrissou senti que começava a entrar em pânico. Tive que frear o meu desejo de continuar dentro da aeronave escondida em algum canto até que ela levantasse vôo novamente e retornasse para San Antonio, depois ligaria pro Marc e imploraria que ele viesse me buscar, em troca eu faria todos os seus deveres de espanhol por um ano, a segunda língua obrigatória na Laredo Highs.

Mas havia uma senhora me olhando por cima dos seus óculos, vestindo um terninho e com cabelos presos em um coque elegante dizendo que eu deveria esquecer esse meu plano de fuga.

Suspirei e me coloquei em movimento.

Passamos pelo portão de desembarque sem nenhum problema. Eu não tinha muitos pertences.

Não havia muitas pessoas aguardando no salão de espera e logo avistei Charlie Swan parado em um canto segurando um cartaz com o meu nome. Meu Deus! Meu próprio pai não sabe como eu sou.

Fui arrastada pela Assistente Social ao seu encontro.

_ Senhor Swan?

_ Sim, sou eu. A Senhora deve ser a Srt. Brawn.

_ Sim. Bem, aqui está sua filha, Alex. Qualquer coisa entre em contato conosco.

_ Certo. - Charlie me olhava atentamente. - Como vai Alex?

_ Bem, eu acho.

_ Então, acho que meu trabalho terminou aqui, boa sorte Alex. - a apertou o meu ombro tentando me transmitir coragem e se afastou em direção ao embarque, fiquei vendo seu corpo distanciar-se através das portas de vidro que levavam ao balcão destinado ao checkin. Ela era a última coisa que me ligava ao Texas e estava indo embora.

_ Vamos? - Voltei às costas dando de cara com o meu pai desconhecido com quem agora eu teria que morar. Joguei minha mochila nas costas enquanto ele pegava as outras duas bolsas de viagem e fomos caminhando em direção da saída do pequeno aeroporto de Port Angeles.

E qual não foi a minha surpresa quando avistei Charlie colocando as "minhas malas" no banco de trás de um dos carros patrulhas da cidade.

_ Eu não acredito. - Murmurei pra mim mesma. - Eu mereço. - Sentei ao seu lado cruzando os braços sobre o meu peito após ter colocado o cinto de segurança.

_ Como foi a viagem? - Já estávamos em movimento quando Charlie resolveu quebrar o meu gelo.

_ Normal. - Eu não estava muito a fim de falar e queria que isso ficasse bem claro pra ele.

_ Você deve estar chateada com todas essas mudanças, acredite eu entendo você.

"Não, você não entende."

Eu virei o rosto para observar a paisagem local. O tempo estava nublado e frio. A vegetação verde era um contraste aos meus olhos acostumados ao clima seco e quente e as savanas de Laredo.

"Vou sentir tanta falta de casa. Das visitas ao Racho Dunn, de Cristy, dos gêmeos, de ver os cavalos sendo treinados na Fazenda Hurt. Da música alegre... Eu quero ir embora!"

_ Sua irmã quer lhe conhecer.

Eu virei o rosto na direção dele. Ele estava nervoso dava pra perceber pelo modo como escolhia as palavras antes de dizê-las. Eu virei meu rosto pra janela de novo, como se eu não tivesse ouvindo nada do que ele dizia. Procurei meu Mp4 no bolso do casaco de lã de carneiro, presente da Cristy no meu almoço de despedida, coloquei no ouvido na forma mais discreta que encontrei para dizer a ele que eu não estava nem aí para aquela conversa.

_ Ela quer marcar um almoço na casa dela, o que você acha do próximo fim de semana?

Dei de ombros.

_ Ela é quem vai receber, não eu. - O restante da viagem permanecemos em absoluto silêncio. Até que Charlie se virou pra mim e disse:

_ Mas antes tem algumas coisas que você precisa saber sobre a Bells e a família dela.

Bells?! Ora, eu não quero saber de nada que diz respeito à Bells!

Revirei os olhos. Aquilo tudo era tão nojento pra mim. Bells... Tenho ânsias de vômito só em pensar em ter que pronunciar isso.

_ Não está curiosa?

_ Não. - O carro-patrulha havia parado em frente a uma casa de dois andares. Era a casa que Charlie comprou depois que se casou com Rennée. A casa onde a Bells viveu até bem pouco tempo.

Sai do carro jogando a velha mochila jeans no ombro. Fechei os olhos tentando não pensar na mamãe nessa hora, mas era inútil, o que ela acharia se estivesse aqui comigo. Será que ficaria feliz em finalmente estarmos vindo morar com o seu grande amor. Certamente que sim.

Estacionado em frente à casa havia um fusca amarelo com a placa local. Devia ser do final dos anos 60.

_ Alex... - eu parei em frente à porta da casa esperando que Charlie abrisse. - Você não quer ver o seu carro novo?

Carro novo? Onde?

_ O que?

_ Eu tomei a liberdade e comprei esse carro pra você como presente de boas-vindas, sei que você não ia querer ir todo dia no meu carro pra escola. Venha ver a sua máquina. - E me jogou as chaves que eu peguei no ar. Às vezes desconfio que Charlie gostaria de ter tido filhos ao invés de meninas.

Eu me aproximei do fusca. Era antigo, a lataria estava inteira, mas arranhada em alguns lugares, os bancos eram forrados de couro vermelho!! Meu Deus que contraste amarelo com vermelho. Bem pelo menos eu não ia pagar o mico de chegar à escola todo dia num carro patrulha. E aquela coisa parecia realmente que andava.

_ Ah, valeu, Charlie.

_ Diga, obrigada pai. - Ah, não força! Acabamos de nos conhecer, você não espera que eu te chame de papai assim logo de cara. - Não há de que. - ele disse após o meu silêncio. - Além disso eu fiz o mesmo pela Bells, só não encontrei uma caminhonete que funcionasse pra dar a você...

Aquela frase destruiu a simpatia que eu estava começando a desenvolver por ele ter se preocupado em comprar um carro pra mim. "Bells... fiz o mesmo por ela!"

_ Uma bicicleta era o suficiente pra mim. Não precisava comprar um carro, muito menos uma caminhonete...

_ São três quilômetros daqui até Forks High, você teria que madrugar todo dia se quisesse chegar a tempo da primeira aula, Alex.

_ Se é assim, aceito a Cléo sem nenhum problema.

_ Você chamou o seu carro de que?

_ Cléo. - pelo menos é melhor do que chamar de coisa.

_ Bem, seu quarto é o primeiro do corredor. - Ele ia subindo as escadas na minha frente. - Foi o quarto da Bells, agora é seu. - Eu parei de chofre.

_ Tem sótão aqui?

_ Temos, por quê? Você quer trazer algumas coisas da sua mãe pra cá? - Ele virou pra mim ao mesmo tempo em que abria a porta do quarto e eu pude ver o chão de madeira, o teto inclinado e cortinas brancas de renda.

_ Sim, eu quero trazer algumas coisas da mamãe, se eu puder, mas não quero dormir nesse quarto.

_ O quê? Mas aonde você vai dormir?

_ No sótão. Eu quero o sótão pra mim.

_ Mas aquilo lá está uma bagunça! Você não pode ficar lá!

_ Eu quero o sótão.

_ Mas Alex, a Bells trocou as cortinas pra você. Seria uma desfeita com ela...

_ Eu prefiro o sótão...

_ Mas o quarto foi limpo e arrumado pra você!

_ Charlie eu não vim aqui pra ocupar o lugar de outra pessoa.

_ Mas eu não estou pensando dessa forma.

_ Já que eu vou ter que ficar aqui pelos próximos dois anos, eu quero o meu próprio espaço!

_ Mas você já tem o seu espaço e é este quarto.

_ Não, esse é o espaço dela! Eu quero o meu espaço. Eu quero o sótão!

_ Tudo bem, já que você insiste. Mas hoje você vai ter que se contentar com o quarto. - Ele entrou e jogou as bolsas de viagem em cima da cama forrada com uma colcha rosa. Presente da Bells, aposto!

"Veremos, Charlie!"Se ele acha que eu vou dormir aqui tá muito enganado.

O sofá da sala serviria pra mim até o sótão ficar pronto. Sentei na cama e fiquei olhando o quarto que pertencera a Isabella quando bebê. Até que era jeitosinho; havia um computador de última geração novinho em cima da escrivania conectado a um telefone sem fio, deveria ter sido instalado há pouco tempo, e eu me perguntava se também teria sido ela quem providenciara aquilo. Eu estava resoluta em não usar nada que viesse dela, mas nesse caso eu podia abrir uma exceção quando não tivesse dinheiro pra ir até a lan house mais próxima, se é que aqui havia alguma...

Num canto havia um armário de três portas todo branco, senti uma vontade enorme de abri-lo e ver o que havia dentro dele, mas me contive.

Fui até a janela, o céu já estava escurecendo com as esparsas nuvens, não iria demorar muito a chover aumentando as minhas saudades e a depressão que ameaçava tomar conta de mim. O que será que a Jeenna está fazendo agora?

_ Alex, o jantar está pronto... - a voz de Charlie vinda de algum lugar lá de baixo me trouxe de volta a realidade.

_ Já vou... - desci as escadas sem muita vontade encontrando-o na pequena cozinha que ficava ao lado da sala de estar. Olhei os armários pintados de amarelo, numa clara tentativa de trazer luz e calor ao ambiente, as paredes escuras e a mesa com três cadeiras diferentes.

Charlie tirava uma travessa de macarronada do microondas colocando-a na mesa, em seguida colocou dois omeletes de queijo nos pratos que estavam dispostos um do lado do outro.

_ Sente-se, você deve estar com fome. Comida de avião geralmente não é muito boa...

_ Não tava tão ruim assim. - Comemos em silêncio, e de vez em quando eu pegava Charlie me examinando com seus olhos castanhos escuros. - Que foi?

_ Você se parece com a sua mãe, mas tem os olhos e os cabelos da Bella, quero dizer você se parece comigo também...

_ Você tem alguma dúvida quanto a eu ser sua filha? - Eu queria que ele dissesse que sim, e que me mandasse embora, de volta para Laredo, para minha escola e os meus amigos.

_ Não, nenhuma, o teste deu positivo, e mesmo que não tivéssemos feito bastava olhar pra você e saber...Está animada pra amanhã?

_ É só uma escola, Charlie...

_ Eu sei que essa situação é nova pra você, mas sei que nos daremos bem, com o tempo...

_ Hum. Eu vou tentar colaborar...

_ E quanto a sua irmã?

Minha irmã, aquilo soava no mínimo estranho para alguém que durante dezesseis anos se considerava filha única. Minha mão parou no ar segurando o garfo em direção a minha boca. - Posso avisá-la que iremos visitá-la no sábado?

_ Talvez...

_ Vou ligar pra ela daqui a pouco...

_ Eu vou dormir mais cedo, sabe como é, cansaço da viagem.

_ Boa noite, então, filha... - Sai o mais rápido que pude da cozinha, subindo as escadas correndo. Chegando no quarto peguei uma das bolsas atrás do pijama e da nécessaire com as minhas coisas pessoais e rumei para o banheiro. Depois de tomar um banho demorado voltei para o quarto, secando os cabelos com a toalha que vovó havia bordado pra mim.

Olhei para o computador de Bella dividida entre usá-lo ou não, bom, eu não poderia sair mesmo, já era tarde e eu não conhecia ainda a cidade, então por que não usá-lo... Sentei diante do PC prometendo a mim mesma que não faria daquilo um hábito e que a primeira coisa que faria amanhã depois da aula seria descobrir onde ficava a lan house e a biblioteca pública...

Acessei a internet que não demorou quase nada pra que eu entrasse no meu e-mail e visse as três mensagens de Jeenna, as duas de Ian, uma da Cristy e uma do Marc... Abri logo a da Jeenna; ela me fez prometer que nos falaríamos todos os dias pela net e nos finais de semana no telefone já que a mãe dela ia fazer um escândalo se a conta do telefone dela ultrapassasse a média que ela havia estabelecido. A mãe de Jeenna gostava de impor limites aos rompantes consumistas da filha, diferente da minha que já via na nossa situação econômica limites impostos a mim mesmo sem querer...

Oi, Alex... e aí como foi a viagem, tinha algum hubba-hubba no avião, como é o seu pai,

e a sua irmã, e o seu cunhado????

Eu ri da expressão usada por ela quando queríamos falar de algum carinha bonito.

Abri a outra mensagem dela só tinha cinco minutos de diferença do envio da primeira. Jeenna era assim, ansiosa por natureza.

E aí como é Forks? Já conheceu alguém? Já estou com saudades de você

Quando você vai voltar!!!

A terceira mensagem só tinha um minuto de diferença da segunda e traduzia o nervosismo da minha melhor amiga em ter que nos separar.

Alex, se você não responder logo juro que fugirei de casa e irei pra Forks no próximo final de semana!!!!! Mesmo que mamãe não queira!!!

bjs.

Jeenna.

Tratei logo de responder a mensagem e acalmar a minha amiga antes que ela fizesse uma grande besteira e ficasse de castigo e sem net por um mês. Afinal com quem eu iria conversar no MSN se ela ficasse sem a net dela...

Oi, Jeenna,

A viagem foi tranqüila e chata ao mesmo tempo e não, não havia nenhum hubba-hubba no avião e mesmo se houvesse eu não estava com muita cabeça pra isso. Bem, o Charlie parece ser legal e não eu não conheci a Isabella e nem o marido dela...

Forks é estranha, parece que fui abduzida por aliens; é muito verde aqui e chove o tempo todo!

Também estou com saudades de vocês e Jeenna não faça nenhuma bobagem como fugir de casa, não dê motivos para sua mãe te deixar sem net!! E Jeennna peça a Judd que cuide bem de coiote pra mim, ah, por favor não deixe que Marc e Ian briguem por qualquer besteira, ok, conto com vc pra mantê-los fora de encrencas...

bjs

Alex.

Diga a Ian que Jolly não gosta de rações de filhote e que ele não gosta de dormir sozinho.

Em seguida abri as outras mensagens dos meus amigos que também perguntavam à mesma coisa e queriam saber quando eu ia voltar, como se fosse simples e só dependesse da minha vontade; agora eu tinha um pai... Que como todos os outros pais do planeta iria restringir as minhas saídas e controlar os meus namoros... Apesar de que eu não tinha muita experiência nisso, mas poxa eu sou normal, eu vou querer conhecer alguém, e se Charlie fosse do tipo de pai conservador em que a filha tinha que ficar com o namorado em baixo das vistas dele.

Seria esquisito, desconfortável e, ah, acho melhor deixar os planos para namorar alguém depois que eu saísse de Forks e fosse pra Universidade do Texas como havia combinado com meus amigos.

Desliguei o computador após ter acalmado os ânimos dos quatro. Olhei em volta do quarto. Meu corpo já estava pedindo pela cama que parecia me chamar com a colcha rosa. Será que Charlie já foi dormir para que eu possa descer e arrumar o sofá?

Andei até o pé da escada, tentando não chamar a atenção. Ele estava deitado no sofá assistindo a um dos jogos de basquete do campeonato anual. Não pude distinguir qual era o time que estava jogando; tive que retroceder alguns passos para traz ao vê-lo se mover no sofá.

Eu ia ter que esperar o jogo terminar e Charlie ir dormir pra que eu pudesse descer.

Voltei para o quarto e sentei na cama; o vento e a chuva faziam um barulho estranho no telhado como se ele fosse ir para os ares a qualquer momento. Peguei meu mp4 e coloquei na rádio local no volume mais alto que meus ouvidos suportaram, me inclinei na cama procurando uma posição confortável; senti as pálpebras pesadas, não demorou muito para que meus olhos se fechassem por conta própria e o meu consciente mergulhasse na escuridão do sono.

Quando acordei com o barulho da chuva forte no telhado, notei que a luz do quarto havia sido desligada e um edredom jogado em cima de mim. Olhei no relógio da mesinha de cabeceira, eram quatro e quinze da manhã. Droga, eu havia dormido na cama de Bella sem querer. Olhei ao redor do quarto, ainda estava escuro e pelo som que vinha do telhado pude perceber que continuava chovendo.

Ótimo, meu primeiro dia em Forks e a chuva não queria me dar uma trégua.

Fiquei deitada olhando pro teto, sabia que não conseguiria mais pegar no sono e ainda faltava muito pra hora de levantar. Graças ao barulho da chuva eu não iria perder a hora no meu primeiro dia de aula...

Procurei os fones do meu mp4. Eu lembrava de ter dormido com ele ligado quase no volume máximo. Sentei buscando com os olhos pela cama. O aparelho estava em cima do criado mudo, ao lado do abajur. Peguei-o e liguei numa estação qualquer. Uma música pesada invadiu os meus tímpanos, arregalei os olhos de susto, então era esse tipo de música que se ouvia por aqui. Tão diferente da música country. É claro que havia bandas que mesclavam a música country com o rock como o Kansas e o Sammy Haggar.

Fechei os olhos me concentrando na letra, não era ruim de todo; abaixei o volume um pouco tentando me adaptar ao som que teria que ouvir nos próximos dois anos. Eu não tinha muitos cds, só me restava me acostumar com o que se tocava nas rádios ou pedir pra Jeenna e Ian mandarem alguma coisa pelo correio.

Mas isso custaria dinheiro e não seria justo que eles sacrificassem a mesada ou o pouco que conseguiam com trabalhos de meio expediente.

E isso era outra coisa que eu precisava fazer, conseguir um trabalho.

Eu não queria ficar dependendo de mesada ou do dinheiro do Charlie. Até por que um policial não deve ganhar tanto para dispor de dinheiro com futilidades adolescentes e o dinheiro que eu receberia da pensão da minha mãe já estava destinado para cobrir as despesas da faculdade.  
Eu já tinha uma experiência com lanchonetes, pensões e restaurantes, mas será que aqui em Forks eu conseguiria alguma coisa. Não parecia que havia muitos estabelecimentos comerciais ali.

Fiquei rolando pela cama tentando não pensar nessa possibilidade e no que eu teria que enfrentar daqui a algumas horas, uma escola nova com trezentos e cinqüenta e sete rostos estranhos; agora seriam trezentos e cinqüenta e oito comigo.

Veja bem, não era o número pequeno de estudantes que me assustava. Laredo Highs também não possuía um número grande de alunos no seu corpo discente. O que me assustava era o fato de que eu iria entrar pra uma escola em que eu não conhecia ninguém ao contrário deles que se conheciam desde bebê, desde o jardim de infância. Provavelmente seus pais se conheciam desde crianças...

Meu estômago revirou com as imagens enviadas pelo meu cérebro ao restante do meu corpo.

Eu não era uma aluna do tipo esportista ou devoradora de livros igual ao pessoal que fazia parte do clube de xadrez ou da matemática. Eu era uma boa aluna, sem nada de excepcional.

Eu era normal, com os meus defeitos e limitações.

Depois de muito me revirar na cama acabei adormecendo e acordando com Charlie me chamando no pé da escada... Ótimo, atrasada logo no primeiro dia!!

Dei um pulo da cama, procurando meu jeans, uma blusa de mangas comprida preta e a minha camisa de flanela xadrez preferida. Vesti tudo no tempo recorde de dois minutos e calcei minhas botas de cano curto. Prendi o meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Era o melhor que eu poderia fazer com ele sem me atrasar mais ainda.

Peguei a mochila que eu deixei num canto em cima da cadeira de balanço e desci correndo as escadas.

Charlie estava sentado, tomando café e lendo o jornal na cozinha calmamente enquanto eu procurava as chaves de Cléo na estante da sala onde eu as havia deixado na noite anterior.

_ Alex, aonde você pensa que vai?

Eu me virei em direção à porta da cozinha.

_ Aonde? Ah, pra escola.

_ Você não vai a lugar nenhum sem comer nada.

_ Charlie...

_ Você ainda tem tempo... O seu cereal já está pronto.

Já que ele se deu o trabalho de fazer alguma coisa eu não faria a desfeita de não comer.

Sentei resignada ao seu lado. Comi algumas colheradas para satisfazê-lo antes de levantar e sair correndo.

Ainda pude ouvir Charlie me desejando boa sorte enquanto eu encostava a porta da frente.

Joguei a mochila no banco do passageiro e liguei o motor do meu "novo" carro que fez um som alto e agudo, mas pegou na primeira tentativa. Fiquei com medo de Cléo me deixar na mão no meio do caminho. Liguei o aquecedor também. O tempo continuava nublado e frio me desanimando.

Dirigi o mais rápido que consegui, prestando atenção nas placas sinalizadoras. Também estava de posse de um mapa para o caso de eu me perder no meu primeiro dia na cidade. Mas eu tinha esperanças de não precisar usá-lo.

Depois de dirigir os três quilômetros avistei a placa que dizia: "Escola de Forks". Era um conjunto de "casas geminadas, construídas com tijolos marrons" e cercada de árvores e moitas.

Ou o pessoal aqui é ecologicamente correto e estão fazendo uma campanha do tipo, salvem o planeta ou tem alguma coisa errada com esse lugar; tem verde demais.

Cadê as outras cores, cadê o marrom, o azul, o dourado... Por que tudo aqui tem que ser verde e cinza ao mesmo tempo!

Estacionei Cléo em frente a um prédio com os dizeres de secretaria e logo notei que não havia outros carros ali. Teria que tirá-la de lá antes que fosse rebocada. Sai do calor confortável do meu fusca e caminhei até a entrada do prédio tentando fugir da névoa molhada que já deixava o meu cabelo úmido e escorrido.

Lá dentro estava quente, mais quente do que o interior de Cléo e logo uma senhora ruiva e de óculos veio me atender no balcão no qual eu me encostara.

_ Em que posso ajudá-la?

_ Ah... - Eu estava olhando a coleção de prêmios dispostos nas paredes junto com alguns avisos.

_ Deseja alguma informação?

_ Meu nome é Alexandra Jane Kincaid.

_ Ah, sim estávamos esperando por você. - Isso significava apenas uma coisa, que eu seria o assunto predileto dos professores e funcionários na hora do cafezinho. "Vocês viram a filha ilegítima do chefe de polícia!"

A funcionária me entregou o meu novo horário juntamente com um mapa da escola e um outro papel que eu teria que trazer assinado pelos professores no final do dia.

Olhando-me atentamente explicou o caminho mais rápido para a próxima aula e me desejou boa sorte.

Até que não foi tão mal assim, pensei enquanto levava Cléo para o estacionamento destinado aos alunos. Havia outros carros tão velhos quanto o meu e dei graças aos céus por isso, desligando o motor do fusca para que ninguém notasse o barulho exagerado que vinha do meu carro.

A primeira aula seria de inglês e seria no prédio três ao lado do refeitório. Eu esperava não ter nenhuma surpresa do tipo, trabalho marcado pra entregar hoje. Era péssimo mudar de escola com o ano letivo já iniciado.

Logo achei o prédio com o número três pintado na lateral de uma parede. Fui caminhando até a porta da sala e respirei fundo criando coragem para entrar e me perguntando se eu havia colocado a minha bombinha dentro da mochila.

Eu tenho asma, mas não tinha uma crise há algum tempo.

Entrei na pequena sala sentindo os rostos se voltarem na minha direção e meu rosto esquentar ao entregar o papel ao professor que me olhou por cima dos seus óculos de leitura.

Na sua mesa havia uma placa que dizia: Sr. Mason. Ele assinou o papel e me mandou sentar numa das mesas do fundo, próxima à janela.

Eu tentei prestar atenção na aula, mas o nervosismo não deixou e quando o sinal bateu senti um alívio imenso. A próxima aula seria de História no prédio seis. Tive que pegar o mapa a fim de localizar qual seria o melhor caminho que eu poderia pegar sem dar muitas voltas.

Esse prédio ficava atrás do refeitório, na ala sul, consegui achar a sala sem muito atraso e alguns alunos que estavam na sala de inglês também estavam nessa aula. Alguns se apresentavam e perguntavam como que era o Texas, analisando as minhas roupas e o meu modo de falar.

Me senti como se fosse um bicho em exposição no zoológico.

E assim foi a manhã toda. Se alguém me perguntasse se eu havia aprendido alguma coisa estaria perdida, não consegui assimilar nada. A não ser que a minha bota era uma novidade em Forks High. A maioria usava botas de chuva ou tênis e lá estava eu com a minha velha bota, no estilo country. Daquelas com cadarço na frente e fecho dos lados. Eu gostava dela, era macia e bem feminina, mas pelo visto teria que ser aposentada, ao menos por um tempo. Até eu deixar de ser a novidade por aqui.

Conheci uma garota na aula de matemática. Era simpática, tinha a pele parecida com a de Jeenna e os cabelos negros cortados na altura dos ombros. Ela se apresentou e se ofereceu para mostrar o caminho até o refeitório, no caminho ela foi falando sobre os professores e as matérias. Logo eu estava numa mesa cercada por alguns de seus amigos e que eu já havia visto nas duas primeiras aulas da manhã.

Foi quando eu o vi pela primeira vez.

Sentado ao lado de uma jovem de cabelos cor de bronze encaracolados nas pontas estava o cara mais bonito que eu já havia visto na vida, de uma beleza perfeita demais para ser real.


	2. O sótão

Capítulo II:

Fiquei estática. Meus olhos não queriam obedecer ao comando do meu sexto sentido que os ordenava a se desviarem dali.

Ele era alto e esbelto. Seus cabelos e olhos eram de um tom castanho-escuro próximo ao azevinho formando um contraste com a sua pele pálida, quase translúcida. Havia sombras escuras em baixo de suas pálpebras como se houvesse passado à noite anterior em claro. E o seu nariz era de uma perfeição masculina, reto e aquilino, como se tivesse sido esculpido por um artista da Renascença.

A moça ao seu lado se parecia com ele, com exceção dos cabelos cor de bronze, da sua pele ser um pouco mais corada e do rosto arredondado. Seus lábios bem desenhados se moviam rápido, porém inaudíveis pra mim, como se estivesse tendo uma conversa muito animada com seu interlocutor silencioso.

Suas mãos se moviam com graça apesar de gesticularem freneticamente pelo ar. Dava para perceber que ela estava bastante ansiosa por alguma coisa.

Pensei desanimada em quanto os dois ficavam perfeitos juntos.

Se houvesse um baile na Forks Highs Schooll, os dois seriam escolhidos rei e rainha do baile; nenhum outro casal teria chance de competir com eles.

Meu cérebro estava compondo o cenário do baile dos estudantes quando ele ergueu seus olhos da sua bandeja ainda intocada na minha direção. Desviei meu rosto para o outro lado me sentindo uma completa idiota, sabendo que não fui tão rápida como eu queria.

Fiquei olhando pro teto procurando manchas de infiltração invisíveis até poder voltar minha cabeça a posição normal, impedindo-o de notar o vermelhidão presente nas minhas bochechas. Ser pálida como um papel era frustrante pra mim, por que qualquer um podia perceber quando eu estava envergonhada, bastava ver o sangue se acumulando no meu rosto.

Minha atenção voltou-se para a garota ao meu lado e o restante da conversa que rolava na mesa. Parecia que meus novos colegas estavam planejando uma saída envolvendo Seattle e uma casa noturna a qual eu não peguei o nome de tão nervosa por ter sido pega em flagrante encarando aquele ser perfeito e sua namorada.

Meus olhos insistiam em voltar a vê-los, nem que fosse por um pequeno espaço de tempo. Como se eu precisa-se da confirmação de que não estava tendo uma espécie de visão surreal produzida pela minha mente caótica como uma válvula de escape para minha depressão.

_ Quem são eles? - a pergunta escapou da minha boca antes que eu pudesse freá-la.

Ela olhou para o ângulo apontado discretamente pela minha cabeça e sorriu fracamente antes de voltar-se para mim e seu sorriso morrer aos poucos como se lembrasse de algo desagradável no mesmo instante.

_ São Gabriel e Renesme Cullen – ela parou um instante como se estivesse escolhendo as palavras – evite-os se puder Alex, eles não são uma boa companhia pra você... Hum, eles não gostam muito de se misturarem conosco, pobres mortais... - Cullen...eu tinha quase certeza de ter ouvido esse nome antes.

_ Ei, Leah! Não vai me apresentar a sua colega? - Um garoto de cabelos castanhos claros havia acabado de sentar-se à mesa acompanhado de uma réplica de si mesmo. Os dois eram gêmeos idênticos, diferentes apenas em suas personalidades pelo que pude observar. O que fez a pergunta era descontraído o bastante para expressar sua curiosidade em relação a minha pessoa, já o outro me pareceu que queria afundar-se na cadeira diante do atrevimento do irmão. Subitamente me peguei querendo ser amável com ele, mesmo não desejando afirmar nenhum tipo de laço afetivo com ninguém desse lugar.

Eu conhecia bem esse desejo de querer tornar-se invisível a outros olhos quando se está perto de alguém que brilha mais do que você. Era assim que eu me sentia em relação à Jeenna, mas a nossa amizade me dava forças para suportar essa sensação constante de ser tão, ah, insignificante perto dela e de outros que se saiam bem em alguma outra coisa.

_ Essa é Alexandra Kincaid, ela veio morar com o pai...

_ Alex – Sorri para os dois, minha atenção voltada para o rapaz mais tímido. Ele corou e gaguejou um pouco ao dizer o seu nome.

_ Simon Weber.

_ Dillon, ao seu dispor. - o mais ousado levantou-se fazendo uma mesura exagerada com as mãos, não pude evitar o riso ao vê-lo tentar me impressionar. Eu não gostava de ser o centro das atenções. Mas foi engraçado, mesmo assim. - Ah, eu não conheço nenhum Kincaid por aqui, quem exatamente é o seu pai?

_ Ah, acho que vocês não o conhecem... - menti descaradamente, torcendo pra que eles não notassem a minha voz insegura. Eu ainda não estava preparada para assumir Charlie como meu pai. Irônico, não? Eu sentia raiva por ele não ter assumido pra valer a minha mãe e estava fazendo o mesmo com ele.

_ Você só vai ter certeza disso se nos disser quem ele é...

_ Dillon, acho que isso não é da nossa conta. - Simon estava aborrecido com a curiosidade excessiva de seu irmão.

Me apressei em mudar o tópico do assunto antes que tivesse que pronunciar o nome de Charlie Swan e visse em seus rostos surpresa e o sentimento de repulsa que aquela informação causaria.

Era assim que eles reagiriam; era assim que as pessoas reagiam em cidades pequenas como Forks e Laredo ao tomarem conhecimento da existência de filhos ilegítimos e mães solteiras nas suas respeitosas comunidades, mesmo estando em pleno século XXI.

_ Ah, Leah – aproveitei que Dillon e Simon estavam entretidos em resolver suas diferenças de personalidades com uma chave de pescoço para sondá-la. Eu havia ficado intrigada com o sobrenome dos ocupantes daquela mesa. Passei toda a minha memória do dia anterior tentando lembrar quando eu havia ouvido aquilo. - Você disse que o sobrenome deles era Cullen, eles são irmãos? - Eu tinha esperanças de ouvir um não.

_ Quem? ah, não de verdade – ela ficou me olhando novamente com uma expressão apreensiva no rosto, como se eu não devesse nem sequer perguntar sobre eles. - Gabriel foi adotado pelo Dr. Carlisle e a esposa. Parece que eles não podem ter filhos e ... A Resnesme é sobrinha de Edward que também foi adotado por eles alguns anos atrás. Ela vive com ele e a esposa Isabella numa casa próxima a do Dr. Carlisle...Gabriel estava na Europa num intercâmbio cultural...

Isabella! - senti o meu estômago afundar ao ouvir as palavras de Leah que se transformaram em frases sem nexo. Não era possível o cara mais bonito da escola, era cunhado de Bella.... isso sim era uma tremenda falta de sorte.

Mas, cadê a minha resolução de que não me envolveria com ninguém até estar bem longe daqui...

Também poderia ser uma coincidência, não havia apenas uma Maria no mundo, quanto mais uma Isabella...

_ É? - Eu queria saber mais; eu precisava saber mais sobre aquele garoto. Se ele fosse mesmo o cunhado de Bella, isso seria razão mais do que suficiente para me manter longe dele, mais até do que Leah o considerar arrogante ou esnobe como ela havia deixado subtendido antes de mencionar o nome de Isabella.

_ Eu ainda estudava na Escola Preparatória de La Push quando Bella e Edward se conheceram; eles se casaram logo após a formatura...

_ Quantos anos eles tinham? - perguntei casualmente aparentando apenas curiosidade.

_ Acho que dezoito pra dezenove... Eu não pude ir à cerimônia, mas disseram que foi muito bonita. - havia um tom melancólico em sua voz ao me contar aquilo.

Eu não tinha mais dúvidas, os Cullens era a nova família de Bella. De quem eu deveria manter distância se quisesse Bella bem longe da minha vida.

A voz de Charlie durante o jantar dizendo que ia ligar para os Cullen me veio à cabeça... É claro, foi no jantar que eu ouvi o sobrenome, mas não tinha dado a devida atenção preocupada que estava em escapulir para a segurança do quarto...

O sinal tocou avisando o fim do intervalo para o almoço; minha próxima aula seria de física, meu pesadelo na escola. Por que alguém que tinha certeza que nunca usaria nada daquele conhecimento tinha que ficar uma hora do seu dia sendo torturado por aqueles cálculos e fórmulas?

Me despedi de Leah e dos garotos e fui para a sala desanimada.

Ao entrar avistei Gabriel Cullen sentado em uma carteira no canto próxima a janela. Seu olhar era de entediado, e eu o compreendia, aquela matéria era mesmo maçante...

Entreguei o bilhete ao Sr. Garrett que fez com que eu me apresentasse aos meus colegas. Fiquei hipernervosa, tropeçando nas próprias palavras. Quando terminei fui sentar numa carteira nos fundos da sala. Passei de cabeça baixa ao lado de Gabriel, me sentindo ridícula por ser tão insegura.

Os olhos dos meus colegas se voltaram para trás me encarando, foi aí que notei o semblante fechado de Gabriel, ele parecia estar muito zangado, quase com ódio...

Será que ele sabia quem eu era? Será que ele me considerava uma ameaça à felicidade de seu irmão? Por que ele estava me olhando como se estivesse a ponto de me matar?

O Sr. Garrett deu início à aula; ele iria trabalhar termodinâmica, a única coisa que eu conseguia entender na física. Abri o caderno e comecei a fazer anotações sem deixar de me perguntar o porquê de Gabriel ter ficado inquieto ao ouvir a minha apresentação.

De vez em quando eu o olhava pela minha visão periférica; ele parecia estar ansioso para que aquela aula terminasse, mais até do que eu, remexendo-se a todo instante na carteira segurando com tanta força as laterais de sua mesa que os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos.

E assim que ouvimos o sinal ele já havia saído da sala.

Juntei o meu material e fui para o ginásio onde teria aula de Educação Física.

Felizmente, e graças a o DNA defeituoso da minha mãe, eu só teria que assistir as aulas e fazer um trabalho sobre cada esporte estudado. Isso me salvava da humilhação de ter que participar das aulas práticas, mas não me isentava de ter que ficar ao lado do Treinador Clapp tendo que desempenhar o papel de assistente/capacho dele.

Os gêmeos Weber também faziam essa aula. Acenei pra eles da arquibancada que me responderam antes do dar início a partida. Havia um outro rapaz no time deles, era alto, moreno, cabelos negros; fiquei admirando a sua destreza com a bola. Ele percebeu e no final da aula fomos apresentados por Dillon, seu nome era Seth e era irmão de Leah.

Gostei dele, sua mão era grande e quente e a minha ficou meio que perdida na dele.

_ Oi, sou o Seth.

_ Oi, Alex.

_ Você é do Texas, não é.

_ Sim, de Laredo. - Ele me ajudou a recolher o material usado durante a aula e levá-lo para a sala do treinador.

_ Como é lá?

_ Quente e seco... - um sorrisinho se formou no canto da minha boca ao ver a expressão de espanto no rosto dele.

_ Uau, deve ser o máximo!

_ É bem legal, nos fins de semana nós sempre íamos ao lago Lake Maria nadarmos ou até o rancho Dunn para cavalgarmos. E o que vocês fazem aqui?

_ Aqui, ah, trilhas, acampar, às vezes dá pra ir até a praia da reserva em La Push quando o sol resolve dar as caras.

_ Legal.

_ E aí você vai com a gente pra Seattle?

_ Ah, eu não sei.

_ Por quê?

_ Eu não sei se o meu "velho" vai deixar.

_ Ah, se você quiser vou até sua casa e falo com ele.

Nós estávamos caminhando pelo estacionamento em direção a vaga onde eu havia deixado Cléo. Me arrependi de não estar usando um casaco que tivesse capuz ou uma capa; a chuva havia diminuído, mas ainda me dava a sensação de estar toda molhada.

Eu me virei para olhar para Seth que tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto ao me ver colocar a chave na porta do meu fusca amarelo.

_ Você é a filha do chefe Swan!

_ Como você... - me perguntei como ele havia descoberto isso; ninguém havia ligado o meu sobrenome ao de Charlie. Só os funcionários e os professores sabiam disso.

_ Esse fusca foi concertado pelo Jacob, um amigo meu. - o garoto ria da minha surpresa.

_ Ah...- fiquei olhando pra ver como ele digeria essa nova informação – e aí, você ainda quer ir lá em casa falar com ele? - zombei numa tentativa de intimidá-lo com a profissão de Charlie.

_ Claro... Quero dizer, se você quiser ir conosco. - Meu sorrisinho zombeteiro murchou diante da disposição dele.

_ Na verdade, eu não danço... Não conheço as músicas que vocês curtem por aqui... - falei indiferente ao sorriso largo que se desenhava no rosto dele.

_ Eu também não, então poderíamos fazer companhia um pro outro. O que você acha?

Seth era do tipo insistente; achei melhor aceitar o convite e a ajuda com Charlie do que ficar ali embaixo daquela garoa.

_ É... Legal. Tudo bem.

_ Quando você acha que eu posso ir lá?

_ Que tal Sábado?

_ Sábado? Não vai ter uma espécie de boas vindas pra você na casa da Bella? - Senti os músculos da minha face se enrijecerem com a lembrança de Charlie ansioso no jantar.

_ É o que parece.

_ Por que essa cara, por acaso está com medo? - Agora era ele quem zombava de mim.

Abri a porta do fusca e joguei a mochila no banco do passageiro sem entender o porquê eu teria medo de uma "agradável" reunião familiar.

_ Não. - Deveria?- Apenas não sou fã de reuniões familiares.

Ele me olhou espantado como se eu fosse um ser anormal, pra logo depois sair correndo.

Mas antes de sentar no banco do motorista gritou por cima do teto de seu chevette vermelho.

_ Definitivamente deve existir uma anomalia genética na família Swan. Te vejo amanhã e comece a preparar o terreno com Charlie; vamos precisar. - partindo em seguida com Leah sentada no banco do carona acenando pra mim.

_ Anomalia genética? - o que será que ele quis dizer com isso? Dei partida no motor que roncou alto chamando a atenção de outros alunos que ainda estavam no estacionamento; peguei a estrada em direção ao pequeno centro comercial com esperanças de encontrar uma Lan house e com sorte algum anúncio de emprego de meio-expediente.

Liguei o rádio e comecei a procurar uma estação que não me assustasse com gritos e sons altamente estridentes, seguindo com cuidado o mapa da cidade. Detestaria ter que pedir ajuda a Charlie na delegacia caso eu me perdesse.

Mas não demorou muito para que eu avistasse uma série de pequenas lojas, lanchonetes e restaurantes e uma lan house que me fez sorrir por não ter mais que usar o computador de Bella.

_______________x________________

Cheguei em casa antes de escurecer, procurando no bolso da calça a cópia da chave que Charlie havia me entregado de manhã, seguida é claro de uma série de recomendações de jamais, em hipótese alguma, deixar a casa destrancada e sempre procurar chegar antes do anoitecer.

Isso me deixou nervosa; ou Charlie era paranóico e vivia aterrorizado com os casos que via pela TV. Por que, convenhamos nós estamos falando de Forks, onde provavelmente o indicie de violência deve ser quase inexistente.

Ou ele fazia o tipo de pai linha dura com direito a toque de recolher.

Tentei me convencer de que aquele terror todo estava ligado ao fato dele ser policial e ter sempre que participar daquelas palestras onde alertavam a população de como evitar assaltos e seqüestros relâmpagos. Caso o contrário minha vida social continuaria inexistente, e o máximo que eu conseguiria fazer num fim de semana seria pescar com ele ou ir visitar Bella.... Tremi ao me lembrar o que me esperava no próximo Sábado... Eu teria que arranjar uma boa desculpa para não comparecer a tal recepção. Talvez um trabalho da escola atrasado...

Lembrei que tinha que fazer o jantar se não quisesse comer a macarronada de ontem e fui até a cozinha arquitetando planos para minha fuga sem muito sucesso. Possivelmente por que o mentor das minhas travessuras quando criança não estava por perto.

Suspirei sentindo falta dos meus amigos enquanto abria o frizzer e me decidia entre uma lasanha pré-congelada ou peito de frango, optando pelo segundo com batatas coradas; a massa ficaria pra outro dia...

Meu amigo Ian era quem arquitetava nossas travessuras quando queríamos pregar uma peça em alguém ou matar alguma aula. Ele que era bom nesse tipo de coisa.

Já Marc era o ombro amigo, sempre presente quando alguma coisa saia errada ou estávamos aborrecidas com algo.

Como eu queria que os dois estivessem aqui... Com certeza eles saberiam o que fazer e eu não teria que ir a lugar nenhum no Sábado e nem teria que fingir que estava feliz na frente de estranhos e de pessoas que não têm a menor importância pra mim.

Comecei a rir sozinha na cozinha na tentativa frustrada de dissipar a ardência que começava a se formar nos meus olhos. Não, eu não iria chorar; já havia chorado demais há um mês atrás... e Charlie chegaria a qualquer momento e o que eu menos queria era ter que explicar um nariz vermelho e olhos inchados no meu rosto.

Coloquei o frango na pia pra descongelar e fui atrás das batatas na geladeira que ficava próxima ao fogão. Foi aí que eu notei algumas panelas em cima dele. Provavelmente com as sobras do jantar de ontem, o que me fez lembrar de Jolly rodeando minhas pernas nessa hora, feliz por não ter que encarar a ração própria pra filhotes que minha mãe insistia em fazê-lo comer.

Destapei-as me preparando para sentir odores desagradáveis caso aquilo tivesse passado a noite ali, fora da geladeira. Mas ao contrário do que eu esperava, subiu um aroma delicioso de comida caseira invadindo todo o cômodo; era bife de panela com batatas e salada... Ora, Charlie cozinhava!!

Mas quando que ele veio em casa? Na hora do almoço? Ou ele tinha feito a comida ontem à noite depois que eu apaguei de cansaço?

Mesmo assim, resolvi deixar o frango descongelando e adiantaria o máximo que pudesse da comida pra amanhã. Pois, por mais que eu não gostasse de Charlie, não seria justo que eu não fizesse nada de útil naquela casa.

Assim, saí direto pra lavanderia na esperança de encontrar algo em que me ocupar. Mas o cesto de roupas estava vazio e o armário onde deviam ficar as roupas pra serem passadas também.

Estranho. Charlie morava sozinho e homens não são chegados a tarefas domésticas... Será que ele havia contratado alguém antes da minha chegada a Forks, uma faxineira? Talvez uma firma de limpeza. Quem sabe não havia uma vaga de meio período pra mim. Perguntaria depois a ele o endereço da empresa.

Sem nada pra fazer só me restava encarar o dever de casa. Subi as escadas desanimada me lembrando das questões de física e trigonometria que me esperavam; e de Gabriel e sua estranha reação ao ouvir o meu nome; por que ele agiu daquela forma? Resmunguei me censurando.

"Alex, pare com isso! Pare de pensar num garoto idiota de uma cidadezinha igualmente idiota da qual você não vê à hora de cair fora!"

Ótimo! Agora eu estava falando sozinha! "Perfeito Alex! Mais alguns sintomas de loucura e Charlie terá uma boa desculpa pra se livrar de você".

Mas antes de chegar ao quarto de Bella, uma outra coisa me chamou atenção. Algo que eu não havia notado no dia anterior, uma porta que ficava no fim do corredor e que estava aberta.

Espiei dentro com receio de que fosse algo como um armário de armas que geralmente todo policial tem, dando de cara com uma escada no formato de meia lua. Um sorriso se formou nos meus lábios enquanto eu subia correndo em direção a claridade que vinha lá de cima.

Abri a porta de madeira que rangeu pela falta de uso; eu havia descoberto o sótão da casa de Charlie, o meu quarto... e era simplesmente maravilhoso. Empoeirado, mas maravilhoso.

Não era um espaço muito grande, mas caberia tranqüilamente uma cama, a cômoda da vovó e a penteadeira da minha mãe.

Olhei ao redor estranhando a ausência de caixas e móveis velhos que Charlie havia mencionado durante a nossa primeira discussão sobre o quarto de Bella, mas isso não fazia a menor importância pra mim.

O que me importava mesmo é que aquele seria o meu espaço. Só meu e sem ligações com a minha meia-irmã.

Olhei estasiada em direção à claridade que vinha através da clarabóia no teto forrado de madeira, fechando os olhos e imaginando como seria se o céu que eu via refletido no vidro fosse o céu de Laredo.

Se pudesse ver as estrelas que eu tanto amava através daquele vidro sujo. Uma lágrima escapou dos meus olhos. Limpei rápido a minha bochecha com a palma da mão, havia muito que fazer ali e a primeira providência era descer e subir munida de vassoura, balde e esfregão se quisesse dormir ali ainda naquela noite.

____________x____________

Estava saindo do banho quando Charlie chegou. Também estava cansada e com dor de cabeça e não havia terminado ainda a limpeza do sótão. A poeira acumulada e a falta de circulação de ar me obrigaram a encerrar a faxina antes que tivesse uma crise de asma e fosse parar no pequeno hospital de Forks, fazendo com que Charlie exercesse seu papel de pai pela primeira dentro dos meus dezesseis anos.

Quando comecei a esquentar o jantar minha cabeça já estava pesada como se eu estivesse num lugar muito alto, sofrendo com o ar rarefeito.

Charlie estava colocando a mesa, olhando de vez em quando na minha direção, escolhendo as palavras que daria inicio a nossa conversa em volta dela.

De vez em quando eu o olhava de soslaio, também pensando em como dizer a ele que eu não iria à casa dos Cullen nem sobre tortura; ao invés disso eu iria pra Seattle com meus novos colegas de classe, e que talvez eu arrumasse alguns problemas por lá caso isso garantisse que a minha estadia se tornaria mais curta em Forks.

_ Como foi o seu primeiro dia na escola? - nos sentamos à mesa, passando as travessas um para o outro como se aquilo fosse algo rotineiro em nossas vidas. Olhei pro meu pai sentado na cabeceira da mesa e vislumbrei minha mãe sentada a minha frente sorrindo ao ouvir nossa conversa. Me peguei pensando em como teria sido se ela tivesse ficado em Forks e não tivesse fugido para o Texas, antes mesmo de saber da minha já pequena existência.

_ Legal.

_ Legal. - ele testou a sonoridade da minha resposta como se eu estivesse mentindo - fez amigos?

_ Charlie, foi o meu primeiro dia...

_ Sim. E quem disse que não se pode fazê-los no primeiro dia de aula? Não há nenhuma lei contra isso...

_ Certo, hum, conheci alguém – seu rosto ficou sério - algumas pessoas – achei melhor amenizar a situação com a pluralidade, afinal de contas não se tratava de uma mentira. - Eles estão planejando uma ida até Seattle pra dançar.

_ Falei com Bella hoje de manhã, tenho certeza que ela não se importaria se você convidasse algumas pessoas, talvez até possam dançar por lá. Eles fizeram uma festinha na formatura de sua irmã, tenho certeza de que adorariam repetir o feito.

_ Eu não irei para casa da Bella... - minha voz soou fraca, mas o suficiente para que atraísse a atenção de Charlie para mim por dois minutos repletos de um silêncio assustador.

_ Você não vai para Seattle. - a voz dele estava séria e dura como se eu tivesse anunciado que estava prestes a me envolver com marginais ou coisa pior.

_ Por que, eu não posso ir? - nós dois nos encaramos e nenhum parecia que estava disposto a ceder.

_ Alex, Seattle não é uma cidade pequena como Laredo ou Forks. E você mesmo disse que hoje foi seu primeiro dia aqui, não é tempo suficiente para que você possa sair pra dançar com essas pessoas. Quero conhecer seus amigos; você pode trazê-los aqui quando eu estiver...

_ Mas, eu quero ir! - Se antes eu não queria agora aquilo se tornara uma questão de honra pra mim. Uma chance de me fazer voltar pra casa.

_ Não e essa é minha palavra final.

_ Mas, Charlie, o Seth ficou de vir aqui falar com o senhor; Ele e a Leah irão e os gêmeos Weber...

_ O Seth e a Leah já foram convidados para Sábado. Convide os irmãos Weber, mas antes eu preciso avisar a sua irmã... E se quiser me pedir alguma coisa, aprenda a me chamar de pai primeiro. - Empurrei o prato que estava a minha frente desistindo de comer. Havia um nó duro na minha garganta impedindo qualquer coisa que fosse sólido de passar por ali. O pé da cadeira arranhou mais ainda o piso já gasto da cozinha. Eu só queria sair da frente de Charlie o mais rápido possível, antes que o meu reservatório de lágrimas fosse aberto de novo.

_ Eu vou subir. Boa noite, pai! - Soei o mais sarcástica que consegui antes de sair correndo escada acima, batendo a porta do quarto de Bella com toda força que eu tinha e que não era muita.

_ Alex, volte aqui! Termine o seu jantar! Não me faça colocá-la de castigo!

"Eu já estou de castigo desde o dia que você soube que eu existo."

_ Alex, desça, vamos conversar.

Eu estava decidida a fazer daquilo uma grande tempestade num copo d água. Irritar Charlie ao extremo seria uma espécie de vingança. Um prato que se come frio pelos anos de abandono paterno, mesmo sabendo que não era totalmente culpa dele. O problema era que eu não conseguia distinguir isso quando o nome de Bella era mencionado ou quando ele queria impor a sua posição de pai na minha vida.

Olhei para janela do quarto sentindo uma forte vontade de fazer uma loucura. Tudo o que eu precisava era que a falta de tempo de Charlie favorecesse a minha fuga.

Caminhei até ela abrindo-a e olhando para baixo. A altura era muito grande para um pulo que resultaria no mínimo em alguns ossos quebrados. Mas como eu suspeitava os galhos da árvore estavam próximos da janela e eu só teria que calcular o quanto eu precisaria dar de impulso da janela até o galho mais próximo, o restante seria moleza pra mim, tendo sido criada ao lado de dois garotos, escalar árvores era o meu segundo hobbi no rancho Dunn.

Esperaria até que Charlie estivesse dormindo para colocar meu plano de fuga em ação.

O dinheiro que eu tinha dava pra comprar uma passagem de ônibus de La Push até Seattle. Lá usaria o cartão da pensão da minha mãe e compraria uma passagem até San Antonio, onde ficaria por uns dias, talvez um mês ou dois e então voltaria para casa. Um plano simples, nada poderia dar errado. A única coisa que poderia acontecer seria ficar andando pela estrada por um tempo demasiado perigoso caso eu não conseguisse uma carona rápido.

Eu não poderia ir com Cléo; o barulho do motor dela chamaria a atenção de Charlie para a minha fuga. Então, só me restava correr o risco de ficar andando à noite por estradas desertas. Mas antes isso do que dois anos vivendo sobre a sombra de alguém.

Comecei a juntar a roupa que eu já havia separado para ir a escola no dia seguinte. Coloquei-a de volta numa das bolsas de viagem que estava no chão e recolhi o material da escola em cima da cama jogando de forma displicente dentro da mochila.

A roupa de ontem que estava no cesto na lavanderia teria que ficar para trás.

O telefone tocou no primeiro andar enquanto eu abria a porta do quarto e ia até o banheiro para tomar um banho e buscar as minhas coisas de uso pessoal. Quando retornei encontrei Charlie sentado na cama de solteiro, olhando as duas bolsas de viagem no chão próximo à janela, a ausência do meu material jogado em cima da cama e por último às coisas que eu trazia do banheiro em minhas mãos.

Nenhum de nós dois disse nada. Charlie apenas me olhava e eu tinha certeza de que ele já sabia de algum jeito, que eu estava me preparando para ir embora dali.

_ Fugir não resolve as coisas, Alex. - Meu corpo se retesou quando ele confirmou que já sabia dos meus planos. Eu devia ser mesmo um fiasco como estrategista.

Lógico que ele chegaria a essa conclusão. Desde que cheguei não fiz outra coisa a não ser deixar claro que estava ali contra a minha vontade, sem nenhum disfarce. Nada que pudesse camuflar as minhas intenções depois da discussão que tivemos há pouco.

Eu era tão irritantemente previsível tão fácil de ler para Charlie, mesmo com quase duas décadas de total desconhecimento por parte dele em relação a mim.

Abri a mochila colocando a nécessaire que queimava as minhas mãos como se fossem provas cabais de um crime.

Charlie resmungou algo que eu não entendi e no minuto seguinte estava arrancando a mochila das minhas mãos. No outro instante pegava as duas bolsas de viagem levando tudo junto com ele para fora do quarto de Bella enquanto me arrastava para o sótão.

Quase cai nos degraus da escada na rapidez em que estava sendo puxada. Quando chegamos lá em cima ele deixou cair às bolsas num canto sem tirar os olhos de cima de mim. Estava começando a me assustar. Cenas de documentários da TV que eu havia assistido sobre policiais violentos começaram a passar pela minha cabeça.

_ Você quer o sótão, Alex? Aqui está ele é todo seu. - Charlie abria os braços mostrando o cômodo irritado - Você quer ir para Seattle com seus amigos, você irá... - ele se aproximou de mim e segurou meus braços com força - Mas nunca mais pense em fazer algo tão estúpido como sair no meio da noite sozinha. Onde você está com a cabeça, em que mundo você pensa que vivemos! - ele me sacudiu de leve meio que desesperado, como se tivesse tido uma espécie de premonição ruim. Como se algo trágico fosse acontecer naquela noite comigo se eu levasse adiante a minha fuga – Eu sei que você me odeia, mas eu não abandonei você, Alex. Muito menos a sua mãe. Foi ela que me deixou...

_ Pare de falar dela! Você não tem esse direito... - Eu comecei a me debater nos braços dele, querendo acertá-lo. Como ele se atrevia a falar da minha mãe! Quem era ele pra julgá-la. Se ela o abandonou foi por que percebeu que ele ainda era apaixonado por Rennée. Ele a fizera infeliz por que não a amava. Que mulher apaixonada suportaria essa situação, saber que o homem amado sobrevive apenas das lembranças de um outro amor.

_ Não, eu não quero ofender a memória de sua mãe. Mas você não sabe do meu lado da estória, portanto também não pode me julgar, filha.

_ Eu não sou a sua filha!

_ Você é, quer você queira ou não. Você é e eu não vou abrir mão disso.

_ Tanto você quanto eu sabemos que eu não deveria estar aqui. O meu lugar é no Texas!

_ Não! Alex, você acha que eu não lutaria por você se eu soubesse que você existia... Que sua mãe passaria por aquela porta se eu soubesse disso. Jamais, ouviu bem, jamais...

_ Mas deixou! Você a abandonou! E a mim também...

_ Não foi assim! Eu nem sabia onde ela estava! - Meu rosto estava banhado de lágrimas. Tudo que eu estava retendo desde o dia do velório da minha mãe até aquele momento estava transbordando nelas, me sufocando.

Lembranças do dia do velório da minha mãe tomaram a minha mente. As pessoas indo me cumprimentar, a falsidade que eu via em seus rostos. A solidão da minha dor. Os meus três amigos solidários a minha tristeza do meu lado de mãos dadas com as minhas, me amparando. A chuva fina que caia disfarçando as minhas lágrimas quando o ataúde simples desceu para a escuridão da terra. _ Mamãe... - minhas lágrimas se transformaram em soluços de dor e eu comecei a ficar zonza. Eu estava prestes a ter uma crise. Comecei a respirar devagar tentando me acalmar, isso geralmente ajudava. Minha asma era meio que psicológica, tinha um fundo emocional. As crises se davam sempre que eu me alterava emocionalmente.

_ Filha, eu sinto muito. Eu queria ter estado ao seu lado nesse momento. Se tivessem me avisado a tempo. - Eu precisava da minha bombinha, antes que a crise se tornasse forte demais e me apagasse ali na frente de Charlie. Respire Alex, devagar, respire.

_ Por que - me deixou - mãe? Eu ainda...preciso de você- Os braços de Charlie me cercaram puxando meu corpo para perto do dele num abraço protetor. Charlie tinha o cheiro amadeirado e me lembrava o perfume que mamãe usava.

Eu comecei a inalar o perfume da minha mãe mesclado ao cheiro do meu pai. Fui aos poucos me acalmando com as lembranças que ele me trazia.

_ Filha, você tem a mim agora. Está tudo bem. Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. - Fechei meus olhos sentindo que a minha respiração voltava a se normalizar. Meus braços suspensos no ar, abertos, sem se fecharem ao redor de Charlie. Eu ainda não estava pronta para aceitá-lo.

E ficamos ali naquele sótão que agora era o meu quarto. Charlie me abraçando sussurrando uma cantiga parecida com uma canção indígena...

Depois de algum tempo ali em pé ele me fez sentar no chão ao seu lado. Ficamos em silêncio. Charlie e eu tínhamos uma coisa em comum: tínhamos dificuldades de expressar nossos sentimentos. Mas parecia que ele estava disposto a mudar isso. Era o que eu via em suas mãos trêmulas e hesitantes que acariciavam meus cabelos e me cercavam numa espécie de casulo. Fechei os olhos adormecendo ali.

_______________x_______________

Charlie estava sentado na estreita cama de solteiro com Alex aninhada nos seus braços, se perguntando como a sua vida havia mudado de três anos para cá. Primeiro Isabella, a quem pensava ser sua única filha, resolvera vir morar com ele, depois de dois anos que não vinha a Forks para passar os quinze dias de férias de verão como sempre fazia.

Aquilo foi a glória para ele. Ter a filha por dois anos inteiros compartilhando-a com os amigos. Conhecendo-a de verdade. Vendo sua menina crescer, se apaixonar e casar...

Ele ainda não havia superado aquilo, mas se Edward a fazia feliz, mesmo sendo ele o que era, quem era Charlie para questionar os motivos que fizeram Bella escolher aquele tipo de vida.

O motivo ele conhecia bem. O amor.

Esse sentimento maravilhoso que transforma as pessoas. Que as fazem querer sempre estar ao lado da pessoa amada. Se sacrificando muitas vezes unicamente pelo bem-estar do ser que despertou aquele sentimento, aquela fagulha, aquele estado de topor...

Rennée, seu amor adolescente. Ele achou que todo aquele entusiasmo, todo aquele fogo seria forte o bastante para agüentar as agruras da vida de casados. Como ele estava enganado...

Mary Ann, a mãe de Alex. Olhando para sua filha adormecida nos seus braços, se perguntava o quanto a fez sofrer. Estava ferido demais com o fim do seu casamento para conseguir corresponder aos sentimentos da jovem garçonete que viera tentar a vida em Forks.

Mas se ele soubesse que Alex estava a caminho quando Ann partiu teria ido atrás da texana. Teria implorado, teria rastejado se fosse necessário. Faria de tudo para que Alex e a mãe não tivessem passado por tantas dificuldades. Teria dado apoio a Mary Ann... Sua consciência pesava agora. Como não percebera os sinais? Como pode ser tão idiota, já havia presenciado tudo aquilo antes: os enjôos, a palidez, as mudanças súbitas de humor... Será que foi muito difícil para ela? Se pudesse voltar no tempo e estar lá quando Alex veio ao mundo, assim como fizera quando Bella nasceu.... Será que um dia ela o perdoaria? Será que o amaria algum dia?

Alex representava a chance que Charlie tinha de ser pai novamente. Não que tivesse deixado de ser quando Bella transformou-se em vampira. Mas ele sabia que fora um pai meio que ausente deixando a filha mais velha "solta" quando retornou a Forks.

Sabia que Isabella não gostava de ser tratada com muitos cuidados e que ela geralmente invertia os papéis, ao invés de ser cuidada simplesmente cuidava dos pais e das outras pessoas que amava.

Só que dessa vez ele não deixaria que os papéis fossem invertidos. Alex teria de se acostumar com ele e com Forks e com outras coisas também que lhe estavam tirando o sono... Como ela reagiria quando descobrisse sobre os Cullens? Sobre os lobisomens e principalmente sobre Sue e os garotos...

Se aquela discussão sobre Seattle quase a levou a fugir de casa. Ele não queria nem pensar na reação que ela teria quando descobrisse sobre Sue. Teria que ter muito cuidado para que Alex não ficasse sabendo agora sobre o seu namoro com a mãe de Seth e Leah. Teria que prepará-la e quando o momento certo chegasse contaria tudo a ela. E aí sim, pediria a mão de Sue em casamento e os cinco iriam morar juntos. Alex teria uma nova mãe e mais dois irmãos, uma nova família era disso que a sua filha precisava.

Ela era frágil e carente, por mais durona que quisesse aparentar e se parecia tanto com a Bella em alguns aspectos que chegava a assustá-lo.

_ Pai. - Charlie virou o rosto na direção da voz melodiosa que vinha da porta do quarto.

_ Bella.

_ Oi.

_ Sabe, sinto falta do som dos seus passos, antes eles me alertavam quando você estava por perto agora fico com medo de ser pego em situações constrangedoras.

_ Como essa?

_ É, mais ou menos. Edward?

_ Charlie. Como vão as coisas?

_ Pensei que já soubesse?

_ Sei que não gosta que eu leia a sua mente.

_ Ainda bem que sabe. - Charlie falou sobre o fôlego mesmo sabendo que o genro ouviria até um alfinete cair no chão. - Agradeça a Alice por mim, sim.

_ Pode deixar.

_ Então, essa que é a minha irmã. - Bella sussurrou aproximando-se da cama, e observando a jovem adormecida nos braços do seu pai. Sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes ao vê-la ali na sua cama nos braços de Charlie, mas isso era normal. Todos achavam que ela era filha única e agora perdera a posição com a chegada de Alexandra a Forks e com isso adquirira uma nova função, a de irmã mais velha.

Uma experiência humana que Edward fizera questão de lhe lembrar que ela ainda não havia vivenciado mesmo considerando Alice como irmã e Rosalie como cunhada. Sim, havia uma clara diferenciação entre as três, apesar de tudo que passaram juntas.

E segundo Edward, mesmo ela sendo uma vampira ainda poderia ter essa experiência, por que Alex era humana como ela fora. Quebrável, limitada, com seus defeitos e qualidades, sem a perfeição que cercava as outras duas vampiras e a ela mesma agora.

Bastava ter controle suficiente sobre a sede que estava queimando a sua garganta mesmo tendo caçado mais cedo. Alex tinha o cheiro doce e atraente. Perigoso demais para a vida dela. Da próxima vez teria que se alimentar melhor antes de encontrá-la.

Bella inclinou-se inalando o aroma do sangue quente que a chamava. Sim, ela poderia controlar-se. Tanto quanto já estava habituada com o aroma de Charlie.

_ Você terá algum problema quanto a isso, Bella? – Ela virou o rosto na direção do pai que a olhava espantado e temeroso.

_ Não, pai. É apenas para reconhecimento, sabe, quando estivermos caçando. – Bella sentia-se desconfortável ao falar sobre os hábitos de sua nova vida com Charlie. Nunca sabia o que realmente se passava na cabeça do pai. Ele nunca deixava transparecer o que estava pensando, mesmo para Edward, como ele via todas aquelas mudanças na vida dela. – Não conhecemos os hábitos dela. Não queremos ser surpreendidos quando estivermos nos alimentando caso ela goste de acampar ou de fazer trilhas.

_ Caçando, ah, sei...

_ E também para... Bem, sinceramente espero jamais ter que usar isso nesse sentido – Bella olhou para Edward que estava atrás dela fazendo a mesma coisa, conhecendo o cheiro de sua irmã humana – para protegê-la.

_ Você sabe Charlie. Têm os Volturi e não podemos prever o que eles vão pensar sobre mais uma humana descobrir sobre nós. E também há outros vampiros que não aceitam bem essa relação entre as espécies, a não ser a função de comida.

_ Claro... eu entendo. – Charlie franziu o cenho. Talvez Alex tenha razão e o lugar dela seja em Laredo e não ali correndo o risco de se tornar o jantar de um monstro com sede de sangue.

_ Mas pai o que faz ainda acordado; o perigo já passou. Ela já voltou atrás na decisão dela. O futuro de Alex já foi alterado.

_ Não sei. Tenho medo de que ela acorde e resolva partir. Eu não suportaria se algo acontecesse a ela.

_ Nós estamos aqui. Pode ir descansar agora.

_ Sua irmã não me pareceu muito bem. Tive a impressão de que ela estava prestes a desabar na minha frente. Estava quase ficando da sua cor.

_ Acha que ela está doente?

_ Não sei, mas nada vai me fazer deixar esse quarto...

_ Pai, eu estou aqui agora. Pode deixar, eu cuido dela. Prometo chamá-lo se acontecer algo.

_ Não. Vocês são pais agora, sabem o que é ser responsável por outro ser, outra vida que você trouxe ao mundo. Por falar nisso, quem está tomando conta de Ness?

Bella sorriu ao ver a preocupação no rosto do pai. Ele e Carlisle se saíram avôs mais corujas que alguém poderia ter. Se alguém tivesse lhe contado que seria assim antes de vir para Forks não acreditaria. Charlie perdia completamente a postura de homem reservado quando estava com Reneesme.

_ Não se preocupe Charlie, sua neta está presa numa festa do pijama com as tias. Hoje, nem Jacob conseguiu tirá-la dessa. Agora, me diz uma coisa: que estória é essa de sótão. Tivemos que vir aqui correndo de manhã tirar toda aquela tralha, sem falar na poeira. O que tem de errado com o meu quarto. Por que ela cismou com esse sótão?

_ Ah, Bella... Acho que é justamente por ter sido seu quarto. Alex tem uma coisa com o espaço dela...e o espaço que era seu. Nem eu entendi direito o porquê dessa birra toda. Você era tão mais fácil de agradar. - Charlie bocejou exausto fazendo com que Bella praticamente o arrancasse do quarto ordenando que fosse descansar.

E quando se viu a sós com Edward no seu antigo quarto de solteira, se abraçaram e beijaram-se apaixonadamente, até ouvirem os resmungos da jovem que dormia se mexer buscando uma posição mais confortável na cama.

_ Uh, esquecemos que temos companhia.

_ Eu sei. Esse quarto traz doces lembranças pra nós dois. - Edward a abraçava pela cintura olhando-a amorosamente.

_ Não me diga que sente falta de nossas antigas limitações. - Bella fazia cara de rogada arrancando risinhos de seu marido.

_ Claro que não. Mas todos os momentos que passamos juntos nesse quarto foram tão especiais que podem se passar mil anos e eu jamais me esquecerei. Foi aqui que nos beijamos pela segunda vez.

_ Também sinto o mesmo, meu amor. - Bella sorriu e deu-lhe outro beijo cheio de promessas, antes de voltar sua atenção para sua meia-irmã.

Seu rosto marmóreo tornou-se apreensivo.

_ Você sente o mesmo que eu.

_ Sim. Mas é só uma questão de nos adaptar ao cheiro dela.

_ Dá pra entender o porquê dele ter ficado tão alterado.

_ Sim. Só que para ele é muito mais forte, Bella Esse é que é o problema. É mais ou menos como eu me senti a três anos atrás. Quando eu senti o seu cheiro naquela aula de biologia.

_ Você acha que ele é forte o bastante para resistir?

_ Sinceramente Bella, não sei. Os pensamentos de Gabriel estão muito conturbados. Eu vejo que ele quer resistir, mas acha que não é forte o suficiente para isso.

_ Edward, nós não podemos deixar que isso aconteça. Ela é minha irmã. E mesmo que fosse outra pessoa, vai contra tudo que vocês lutaram durante esses anos todos.

_ Bella, você sabe que é apenas isso que a está mantendo viva, não sabe. Isso e o fato dela ser sua irmã.

_ Eu sei, e também sei que Gabriel é seu amigo de infância. Mas quero que saiba que eu o enfrentarei se ele decidir matá-la. Mesmo ele sendo seu amigo.

_ Seja o que for que aconteça, eu estarei do seu lado, amor.

Alex se mexeu novamente na cama fazendo com que os dois baixassem o tom de voz e apenas os lábios se movessem, incapaz de ser captado por ouvidos humanos.

_ Ela parece agitada.

_ Sim, deve ter tido um dia difícil. O Ensino Médio para muitos pode ser uma tortura

_ uh...ainda não te perdoei por ficar ouvindo o que eu dizia nos meus estados de inconsciência...

_ Bella, você sabe por que eu fiz aquilo. Eu não conseguia ouvir seus pensamentos... e ainda não consigo, só quando a senhora quer.

_ Mas que graça teria a nossa vida se você ouvisse tudo o que eu estou pensando...

_ Simples, saberia todos os seus desejos e anseios mais facilmente.

_ Edward! Acho melhor você descer e começar a colocar em prática o nosso plano, antes que nós esqueçamos que não estamos no nosso quarto.

_ Er, certo, eu posso esperar. Afinal, temos a toda a eternidade pra que você possa praticar mais o empurrão da sua barreira mental.

_ Certo, prometo tentar mais tarde. Agora vá logo a lavanderia e pegue as roupas dela, antes que Gabriel resolva fazer isso ele mesmo.


	3. Olhos frios

Capítulo III:

Acordei sentindo como se a minha cabeça fosse explodir. Parecia que havia uma britadeira esburacando os meus neurônios. Gemi ao sentar na cama de Isabella, jogando os pés para fora do colchão, pisei descalça na madeira vernizada e mal dei três passos tropecei numa das minhas bolsas que estavam ao pé da cama.

Meu corpo parecia ter perdido recentemente as funções de equilíbrio. Era como se eu tivesse passado a noite inteira bebendo tequila num bar qualquer de beira de estrada e estivesse sofrendo agora os efeitos de uma bruta de uma ressaca.

E o pior uma ressaca que nada tinha a ver com consumo excessivo de álcool e sim graças a mais uma crise de asma. Tentei em vão me lembrar dos motivos que me fizeram tê-la.

Estava parada ajoelhada no chão, junto a cama de madeira branca que nada tinha a ver comigo, reagrupando os acontecimentos do dia anterior na minha mente quando virei o rosto em direção ao criado mudo. Olhei para o despertador. Eram mais de nove horas da manhã.

_ Merda! Perdi a hora! _ As coisas ruins pareciam que quando aconteciam comigo vinham de uma enxurrada só. Além de estar me sentindo uma completa ameba descerebrada ainda havia perdido a aula. E era apenas o meu segundo dia na escola, imagina o resto do semestre como seria.

Me ergui do chão sem muita disposição de correr. Afinal, não dava mais tempo mesmo. E eu não estava afim de entrar no segundo tempo e ver todos aqueles rostos se voltarem para mim como se eu fosse uma aberração, apesar de estar me sentindo como uma naquele momento.

Mas por que Charlie não me chamou? Será que ele também perdera a hora e teve que ir correndo para o trabalho? Ou será que ele teve alguma chamada de emergência na delegacia?

Já ia descendo apressadamente as escadas quando ouço a voz de Charlie vinda da porta aberta que dava acesso as escadas para o sótão.

_ Alex, preciso de sua opinião aqui em cima? _ Olhei na sua direção estranhando o fato dele estar em casa ainda. Mas eu não sabia ao certo os seus horários levando-se em consideração que esse era o nosso terceiro dia de convivência num mesmo teto. _ Por que vocês jovens insistem em viver correndo pelos cantos? Aposto como já quebrou algum osso pelo modo como você desce e sobe essas escadas.

_ Eu nunca quebrei nada. _ Apenas apago como uma morta viva de vez em quando. Mas isso ele não precisava saber, pelo menos não ainda.

_ Não?! _ Charlie se virou para olhar o meu rosto. As sobrancelhas levemente erguidas em tom de descrença.

_ Não, por que?

_ Por nada. _ e voltou a subir os lances da escada. Eu olhava para as paredes laterais amareladas pela ação do tempo.

Eu já tinha sido lançada da cela de Coyote no começo de nossa relação de amor por tantas vezes que nem me lembrava mais. Caído de árvores quando o que estava em jogo era quem chegava mais rápido no galho mais alto se era Mark, Yan, Jenna ou eu. Mas tudo que conseguia eram algumas escoriações e arranhões, nada mais que isso. Talvez a prática de cair fosse aperfeiçoada com o tempo. Refleti enquanto terminava de subir os degraus da escada meia lua com Charlie na frente assobiando um hit dos anos 80.

_ Agora preciso saber onde você quer que coloque a sua cama? E que cor você quer que pinte a parede onde ela vai estar. Pensei em branco para o restante do quarto; vai trazer mais claridade. _ Charlie me olhava com ansiedade _ E aí, onde vai ficar sua cama?

Olhei o espaço vazio sem saber o que dizer. Charlie concordara sem grandes discussões que eu não ficaria mais no quarto de Isabella. A minha crise deve tê-lo assustado e muito para que ele estivesse aqui em cima pintando o sótão. Senti uma pontada de remorso.

_ Ah, ali. Ali tá bom. _ Apontei para um canto onde o teto era rebaixado. Eu poderia colocar um papel de parede bem transado depois.

_ Ótimo. Vai ficar bastante espaço para uma outra cama se algum dia você quiser trazer alguma amiga do Texas para passar as férias em Forks, ou a Leah, você disse ontem que ficaram amigas?

_ É, mais ou menos. _ O que ele diria se soubesse que as minhas férias de verão já estão todas programadas e nada que dizia respeito a Forks estava incluído no pacote.

_ Mas vocês se deram bem ontem, não foi.

_ Foi. Ela foi legal. Pelo menos eu não almocei sozinha numa mesa, nem servi de tiro a alvo para salada de batata.

_ Isso parece promissor. _ Charlie sorriu mostrando duas covinhas no rosto que eu reconheci em mim mesma toda vez que sorria e mamãe ficava embasbacada me olhando. Agora eu sabia o por quê daquele olhar sonhador.

Dei de ombros dizendo pra mim mesma que aquilo não importava. Nem toda genética, nem todas as coisas que Charlie e Isabella estavam dispostos a fazer para que eu mudasse de idéia nos próximos dois anos quanto a ficar por aqui surtiriam o efeito que eles esperavam.

Eu não ia ficar muito tempo para formar amizades que me fizessem convidar meninas ao meu quarto para uma festa do dia das garotas. Ainda mais sem uma mãe por perto para controlar o meu pai.

_ Charlie, você não vai trabalhar hoje?

_ Não. Estou de folga.

_ Ah, e se acontecer alguma coisa grave? _ Eu já estava pensando no que eu ia fazer durante o dia por ter perdido a hora, agora teria que pensar no que eu iria fazer com Charlie o dia inteiro em casa.

_Eles me ligam. Mas não se preocupe aqui em Forks é tão calmo quanto em Laredo. Já decidiu a cor para a parede?

_ Eu gosto de azul claro. _ Se eu já tivesse amizade suficiente com Seth e Leah talvez pudesse ligar para casa deles e marcar de irmos ao cinema ou alugar um filme.

_ Azul, então. Seus móveis chegam hoje à tarde. Espero que você goste deles.

_ Gostar deles? O que aconteceu com os móveis do meu quarto em Laredo?

_ Não valia muito a pena trazê los para cá. Era mais vantagem comprar móveis novos. Só a penteadeira da sua avó valia a pena por se tratar de um móvel do começo do século, mas precisa ser restaurada. Acho que em duas semanas ela deve ficar pronta, talvez menos.

_ Sabe, você não precisa gastar dinheiro comigo. _ Não queria nem pensar em quanto ficaria a tal restauração.

_ De nada, filha. _ Revirei os olhos. Ia ser perda de tempo enfatizar que eu não queria desfalcá-lo. _ A propósito já avisei a escola que você não estava bem hoje. Você tem uma consulta com o Dr. Carlisle à tarde depois do almoço.

_ O quê?! _ Certo, estava demorando para que eu fizesse uma visita ao hospital de Forks.

_ E não adianta você fazer birra. Você vai a essa consulta.

_ Charlie, eu estou bem. Não preciso ir ao médico.

_ Vai precisar de um atestado para abonar a falta de hoje.

_ É apenas uma falta.

_ Pode ter tido alguma avaliação hoje. Isso pode acontecer, você sabe.

_ Você tá parecendo a mamãe com essa obsessão pelas minhas notas.

_ Ótimo. É bom saber que ela aprovaria a minha conduta. E assunto encerrado, Alex.

_ Eu não vou, Charlie. Me prenda se isso te deixar contente, mas eu não vou a nenhum médico hoje.

_ Alex, sou seu pai; e estou dizendo que você precisa ir nessa consulta e ponto final.

_ Ah, qual é, Charlie. Eu estava cansada ontem, tá legal. Foi só isso. Pegue o telefone e desmarque a tal consulta.

_ Hei, sou eu quem dou as ordens aqui, mocinha!

_ Vamos fazer o seguinte: Nada de médico e nem de recepção de boas vindas no sábado em troca eu aceito conhecer a minha irmãzinha aqui no dia que vocês quiserem._ Eu só podia estar mesmo desesperada para fazer um trato desses. Acontece que eu detesto hospitais e tudo que me fazia lembrar a peregrinação da minha mãe durante a luta contra o câncer.

_ Isso não é negociável, Alex.

Levantei as mãos para o alto pedindo paciência aos céus, _meu velho_ era teimoso igual ao Coyote.

_ Sabe, não me admira que a Isabella tenha casado tão cedo. Você não entendeu ainda como essa relação de pai e filha funciona, não é.

_ Ah, é. Me explique então sabichona.

_ A coisa toda funciona assim: você é o pai e eu a filha...

_ Vejo que você está pegando o espírito da coisa.

_ geralmente nunca entramos em acordo em relação a coisa alguma...

_ Essa parte eu já percebi.

_ então você cede em algo e em troca eu cedo também, viu é assim que funciona.

_ Sinto muito, Alex, mas a sua tática não funcionou. _ Charlie estava começando a pintar uma das paredes do sótão de branco.

_ Desse jeito nunca nos entenderemos!

_ E você está fazendo algum esforço para que isso aconteça? Alex, você quer realmente que isso aconteça?_ Ele virou o rosto esperando a minha resposta que não veio fazendo com que ele retornasse sua atenção para a parede.

Cruzei os braços e fiquei parada observando os movimentos do pincel.

_ Está vendo, tudo que tem feito desde que chegou é cruzar os braços e bater o pé no chão como uma criança teimosa. Você se parece com sua mãe quando faz isso.

_ É mesmo. Bom saber que eu puxei alguma coisa boa dela! _ E saí pisando duro para o andar de baixo.

_ Alex! _ A voz de Charlie foi abafada pelo som da porta fechada atrás de mim.

Mas que Droga! Agora tinha essa estória de médico também. Eu é que não iria ficar ali esperando que a hora da tal consulta chegasse.

Fui até a cozinha procurar alguma coisa pra comer. Eu ainda não tinha tomado o café da manhã. Abri o armário peguei duas barras de cereais, depois fui para o quarto pegar um casaco e as chaves de Cléo. Precisava sair dali, respirar um pouco de ar sem toda aquela tensão que parecia estar presente nas minhas conversas com Charlie.

Peguei _Cléo_ e saí em direção ao centro comercial depois de ter rabiscado um bilhete avisando _o "coroa"_ para onde eu tinha ido, antes que ele colocasse toda a força policial de Forks atrás de mim.

Depois de rodar uns três quilometros mais ou menos, meu estômago começou a protestar. As duas barras de cereais não seriam suficientes para compensar a ausência do jantar de ontem e a falta de um café da manhã reforçado. Avistei uma lanchonete simpática que ficava entre a loja de esportes e a loja de livros e objetos usados.

Estacionei Cléo em frente ao Hip Hop Café. Saí e olhei para o céu nublado. O sol parecia que não gostava muito de aparecer naquela cidade e por um momento considerei que havia até um motivo especial para isso. Talvez ele soubesse do meu estado de espírito e estivesse compondo o cenário ideal como uma forma de boas vindas.

Sacudi os ombros e entrei na loja sentindo o ar quente do ambiente na minha face gelada.

A lanchonete era aconchegante. A decoração lembrava os points dos anos 50 com algumas mesas espalhadas pelo salão, uma junkboks num canto, bancos giratórios no balcão, uma máquina de refrigerantes em garrafa do outro lado próximo a porta que dava para cozinha e para o cenário ficar completo só faltava surgir uma garçonete sobre patins que viesse anotar o meu pedido.

Sentei num dos bancos giratórios esperando que alguém viesse me atender. Olhei para as outras mesas em busca de um atendente. Havia dois homens sentados tomando café; pareciam ser caçadores ou caminhoneiros locais. Deduzi que o horário da manhã era o menos movimentado ali. Talvez por que a maioria das pessoas estavam trabalhando ou o pessoal mais jovem estava na escola.

Vi uma sineta no balcão e toquei. Uma jovem senhora morena com cabelos compridos surgiu na porta que dava para a cozinha com um sorriso nos lábios trajando um avental por cima de uma blusa de mangas comprida verde e uma calça jeans desbotada.

_ Olá. Deseja alguma coisa. _ perguntou ao se aproximar de mim me passando o cardápio. Ela tinha os olhos de um negro profundo como a noite e seus traços denotavam sua descendência ameríndia que me levaram a lembrar de Jenna.

_ Ah, um café com leite..._ procurei com os olhos pelo menu algo que me agradasse._ e um misto quente.

_ Misto ou só queijo?

_ Misto.

_ Eu não conheço você e nova na cidade? _ A jovem senhora anotava o pedido sorrindo _ Desculpe a indiscrição. Cidade pequena sabe como é? Conhecesse todo mundo e quando surge um rosto novo fica difícil não notar.

_ Tudo bem. Sou nova sim. É meu terceiro dia em Forks.

_ Ah, uma esportista. Veio para a temporada de camping?

_ Ah, não. Vim morar com o meu pai.

_ Que bom! Espero que goste de Forks. Prazer, Sue Clearwater .

_ Obrigada. Mas acho que Forks é que não vai muito com a minha cara. Prazer, Alex.

_ Alex? Seu nome seria Alex Kincaid?

_ Sim, nossa as notícias correm depressa por aqui! _ Fiquei tensa ao saber que a minha chegada era o assunto das conversas pela cidade.

_ Digamos que eu tenho dois informantes bem tagarelas na Forks Highs.

_ Hem?

_ Seth e Leah são meus filhos. _ Sue sorriu com orgulho ao ver a expressão do meu rosto suavizar ao ouvir o nome dos meus colegas de turma. _ Causou uma boa impressão neles. Não param de falar em você.

_ É. Que bom. Também gostei deles.

_ Você não deveria estar na escola essa hora? Ah, me desculpe de novo.

_ Tá tudo bem. Tive uma indisposição ontem a noite e perdi a hora. Sabe como é, cidade nova, escola nova, quarto novo, pai novo...Muita pressão para um dia só. _ Peguei a xícara que Sue me passara por cima do balcão adoçando o café e sorvendo um pouco do líquido quente.

_ Imagino que não está sendo fácil entrar assim no meio do semestre. _ Sue passara o pedido do misto quente para a cozinha e agora limpava o balcão como se alguma sujeira invisível estivesse ali e somente ela pudesse vê-la.

_ Tirando a física acho que dá para passar de ano sem ficar na recuperação. Talvez fique em biologia; gens e cromossomos nunca foram o meu forte.

_ Seth é bom nessas duas matérias. Posso falar com ele se precisar.

_ Mesmo?! Quer dizer ele mal me conhece será que ele não vai ficar chateado?

_ Ah, não. Não estou me gabando, mas Seth é um ótimo garoto. Ele adora ajudar as pessoas.

_ Hum , por que que toda mãe é uma mãe coruja?! _ Sue sorriu sem graça e o meu sorriso se desfez um pouco ao lembrar o quanto minha mãe me bajulava da mesma forma quando ela achava que eu não estava por perto.

_ Você sente muita falta dela, não é?

_ Sim, mas eu não posso trazê la de volta, nem mudar o passado.

_ Querida, a morte é dolorosa. Muitas pessoas devem ter dito isso a você, mas pense que o sofrimento dela terminou e que onde ela estiver vai estar sempre velando por você.

_ Eu sei, mas é duro aceitar. Mesmo sabendo de tudo isso. _ Sue me passou o prato com o meu misto quente.

_ Seu pai estava ansioso para lhe conhecer. Ele não falava de outra coisa. Acho que eu só o vi assim quando Bella veio morar com ele.

_ É uma pena que seja um pouco tarde para isso.

_ Ora, nunca é tarde demais para o amor, principalmente entre pais e filhos.

_ Dezesseis anos não são dezesseis dias, sra. Clearwater.

_ Sue, por favor. _ Ela fez uma pausa antes de continuar a falar como se estivesse avaliando suas palavras. _ Dê uma chance a ele, Alex. Charlie é um excelente pai, pode ser meio atrapalhado, meio mandão, mas ele já a ama e muito.

Saber por estranhos sobre os sentimentos de Charlie em relação a mim me deixou sem graça. Procurei algo que desviasse a conversa para outro assunto sem ser mal educada com a mãe de Seth e Leah. Não queria me indispor com meus novos colegas.

_ Hum, que cheiro é esse. Não deixa eu adivinhar. Torta de nozes?

_ É, você acertou. _ Nós duas rimos juntas. A sra. Clearwater fazia com que eu me lembrasse o quanto era bom sorrir por uma simples besteira.

_ Eu adoro torta de nozes!

_ Seu pai também. É a preferida dele, por que não leva um pedaço como sinal de boa vontade?

_ Como o homem branco fez no passado?

_ Ora o que temos aqui. Alguém com senso histórico crítico, hum, interessante. Você poderia aprender muita coisa com o Billy em La Push.

_ La Push?_ Comecei a mastigar o misto quente me preparando para ouvir sobre o tal lugar. Eu sempre tive uma queda por lendas, mitos e culturas diferentes. Talvez curse Antropologia ou Arqueologia na Universidade do Texas.

_ A reserva indígena onde eu morava com as crianças antes do meu Harry falecer.

_ Sinto muito. Era o seu marido?_ Dei outra mordida no misto quente sentindo pesar pelos meus amigos tão jovens e já órfãos como eu. Será que o sofrimento deles era maior do que o meu por terem tido os dois pais presentes o tempo todo?

_ Sim. Já faz uns três anos que ele partiu. Mas o meu Harry não iria querer que eu ficasse sofrendo por causa dele, assim como a sua mãe também não. Eu sei o que está passando, Alex. Se precisar de alguém para conversar sintase a vontade para vir aqui.

_ Obrigada, pelos conselhos. Sabe, sinto falta disso, de alguém para me aconselhar.

_ Eu sei, querida. Estou sempre aqui se precisar. Vai querer levar alguma fatia de torta para viagem?

_ Tá certo, Sue. Duas para viagem.

_ Dê tempo ao tempo e as coisas entre você e seu pai vão se acertar. Enquanto não acontece sempre haverá tortas de nozes no Hip Hop Café a sua disposição.

_ Obrigada._ Sue sorriu indo providenciar as duas fatias de torta para viagem.

Depois que terminei o meu lanche pedi a conta e acertei tudo. Sorte que eu ainda tinha algum dinheiro comigo. Tinha que arrumar logo um trabalho.

_ Sue, por acaso sabe de algum lugar que esteja precisando de gente para trabalhar?

_ Trabalhar? Mas e a escola, querida? _ Ela lhe entregou o embrulho com as duas tortas.

_ Eu não sei ficar em casa a toa, sabe. Sempre trabalhei com a minha mãe e não quero usar o dinheiro da pensão que ela me deixou. Estou guardando para a universidade. Pretendo ir para o Texas se me aceitarem, é claro.

_Que bom que você pensa assim. Mas acho que Charlie não vai gostar muito de saber que você pretende retornar ao Texas.

_ Faltam ainda dois anos, até lá eu dobro _o_ _coroa._ Mas você sabe de alguma coisa?

_ Não, não estou sabendo de nada. _ fiquei desanimada, parecia que era mais difícil conseguir uma colocação ali do que em Laredo._ Mas você disse que trabalhava com sua mãe. O que você fazia?

_ Eu ajudava na cozinha, minha mãe era cozinheira de uma pensão, também atendia as mesas, esse tipo de coisa.

_ Bem, a Leah sempre me ajuda depois das aulas e o Seth também. Se você quiser poderia trabalhar apenas nos finais de semana quando o movimento é maior. Sexta-feira depois da escola está bom pra você?

_ Aí, claro que sim! Você está falando sério?!

_ Sim, vamos estabelecer um horário para que você possa cumprir suas tarefas escolares, ok. Nada de ninguém pendurado em física ou biologia no final do ano letivo.

_ Pode deixar, Sue quero dizer sra. Clearwater, não vai se arrepender. Eu juro.

_ Eu sei que não._ _ Espero que não. Charlie não vai gostar disso._

Dei um aceno antes de sair. Abri a porta de _Cléo _e coloquei o embrulho com as tortas no banco do passageiro. Sentei atrás do volante e liguei o rádio do carro antes de dar partida.

Finalmente uma coisa boa aconteceu. Consegui um emprego. Mesmo que fosse apenas nos finais de semana e pagasse pouco já era alguma coisa.

A música de uma banda começou a tocar. Prestei atenção na letra até pegar o ritmo e comecei a cantar o refrão. Era uma música que falava de um amor não correspondido. Mas tinha um ritmo e uma batida legal.

Segui pela estrada, me aproximando da casa de Charlie. Tinha um volvo prateado estacionado em frente a ela. De quem seria aquele carro? Era muito caro para ser de um policial.

Continuei em frente sem parar, olhando para o interior do volvo. Havia um rapaz no banco de traz. De cabelos negros e despenteados. Quando ele virou o rosto meu coração pulou, era Gabriel Cullen.

Seus olhos frios ficaram me encarando.

_O que ele estava fazendo lá?_

Parecia que o tempo havia parado e estávamos vivendo em câmera lenta.

Acelerei, seguindo em frente. A música zunindo nos meus ouvidos como um fundo musical para aquele momento.

_Será que Isabella e seu marido estavam na casa de Charlie? Por que Gabriel também estava lá? Por que ele não foi a aula?_

Dirigi até os limites de Forks. Sem prestar muita atenção na paisagem verde pela qual passava. Meus pensamentos estavam voltados para o volvo prata parado em frente a casa de Charlie.

_A casa para onde eu deveria voltar em algum momento do dia._

E eu não tinha certeza se queria voltar. Se por um lado a presença de Isabella me deixava arredia a de Gabriel me despertava curiosidade e algo mais.

Mas aquele olhar frio me fazia querer recuar. Recuar para longe e fugir. E ao mesmo tempo me perder neles.

Vi a placa de sinalização. La Push a 5 quilometros.

Continuei seguindo em frente até avistar uma praia com algumas cabanas. Estacionei _Cléo _ e fiquei dentro do carro observando o mar ao longe.

Havia um grupo de crianças jogando uma partida de beisebol com alguns materiais improvisados num ponto da praia.

Saí do carro, e caminhei pela areia observando os garotos de longe. Pelo tom dos cabelos e da pele deduzi que eram crianças da reserva.

Visualizei Seth e Leah crianças jogando no meio deles. Deve ter sido fantástico crescer ali. Ouvir estórias perto da fogueira como Mark, Ian, Jenna e eu fazíamos quando crianças. Só que as estórias seriam sobre a Reserva e seus antepassados e não estórias inventadas para assustarmos uns aos outros durante a madrugada na barraca improvisada no meio da sala da mãe de Jenna.

Será que eu pensaria assim se tivesse nascido em Forks? Será que eu teria sido aceita ali pelos meus novos colegas? Será que Isabella e eu nos daríamos bem se tivéssemos crescido juntas? E os Cullen como seria a minha relação com eles?

O olhar de Gabriel permaneceria frio comigo? Ou seria apenas indiferente?

Caminhei pela praia sentindo o vento e a maresia trazidas pelo mar de La Push.

Havia tantas dúvidas na minha mente. E nenhuma resposta concreta a vista.

Sentei-me na areia da praia e fiquei observando a arrebentação das ondas.

***~~***

Quando decidi voltar as nuvens do céu estavam escuras ameaçando com um novo temporal. Perdi a noção de quanto tempo fiquei ali parada sentada na areia.

Sacudi a areia da calça jeans e voltei para onde havia estacionado Cléo.

Entrei e dei uma olhada de relance no banco do passageiro lembrando da torta de nozes e de Charlie e a nossa discussão pela manhã. Certamente, meus ouvidos seriam alvo de um novo sermão quando chegasse em casa.

Já havia passado e muito da hora do almoço e da tal consulta com o Dr. Carlisle.

Dei partida no motor e coloquei o fusca de volta na estrada. Comecei a apreciar a paisagem verde ao redor. Seria bom voltar a La Push uma outra hora para acampar num dia em que fizesse sol. Se é que um dia isso iria acontecer ali.

Convidaria Seth e Leah, talvez os irmãos Weber também se animassem...Ah, com toda certeza Dillon acharia a idéia excelente...

E Gabriel será que ele aceitaria participar daquela aventura? Levaria Reneesme com ele?

Provavelmente, sim.

Passei por um cruzamento na estrada e pisei no acelerador. Quanto mais cedo chegasse em casa menos eu teria que ouvir. Mas o motor de Cléo não ajudava muito; olhei para o marcador de gasolina teria que parar num posto para abastecer antes de ir direto pra casa.

Voltei a atenção para a estrada. Um Camaro preto com vidros fumê estava atrás de mim com velocidade reduzida. Joguei _Cléo_ para o lado dando passagem ao outro motorista. Mas ele não ultrapassou. Franzi o cenho. Deixando pra lá.

_Que estranho. Por que ele não ultrapassa logo?_

Acelerei mais um pouco. Mas o carro continuava dentro do campo de visão do meu retrovisor. Será que eu estava sendo seguida?

_Que bobagem, Alex. Seguida?! Você?! Em Forks?!_

Avistei o posto de gasolina na entrada de Forks, diminui a velocidade e estacionei para abastecer. Enquanto eu era atendida vi o Camaro preto passar velozmente pela rua seguindo em frente.

Sorri balançando a cabeça me sentindo uma idiota.

****~~~****

Charlie não estava em casa quando cheguei. Ao menos foi o que eu achei quando entrei e chamei o seu nome não obtendo resposta. Conclui que havia saído com Isabella já que o volvo prateado não estava na frente da casa.

Fui até a cozinha e coloquei a torta na geladeira pegando um copo e me servindo do suco de laranja em seguida.

Mas ao me virar levei um susto com a pessoa que estava parada diante de mim. O copo de suco se espatifou no chão.

Era uma jovem de cabelos castanhos escuros compridos e olhos da cor do topázio. De uma beleza estonteante e hipnótica. Fiquei sem fala. Deveria gritar, pedir ajuda. Mas suavidade das feições de porcelana me impediam de me mover até o telefone próximo ao balcão da cozinha.

E quando ela abriu aqueles lábios bem desenhados. Instintivamente eu já sabia de quem se tratava.

_ Olá, Alex. Achei que já era tempo de me apresentar a você. Sou Bella, sua irmã.

N/A: Oi, galera! Por favor, não me apedrejem. Deixa eu explicar o por quê da demora na atualização. Eu não tive férias da faculdade. Fiquei o tempo todo dando voltas em meio as provas, trabalhos e seminários, por isso não consegui sentar e atualizar a fic. Sei que esse capítulo não tá lá grandes coisas. Perdoem mas ainda estou devendo três trabalhos e acho que isso acaba afetando a inspiração de qualquer um.

Prometo que no próximo capítulo haverá mais um pouco de ação e agradecimentos a todos os comentários individualmente.

E aí o que estão achando da Alex? Estão gostando?

Espero que continuem lendo e acompanhando a fic.

Beijos e espero comentários.

Cassie.


End file.
